wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Moon
The Earth tribe from The Five Moons of Japan. Background You are the enduring Moon of Earth. Formed 170 years ago by the Lunar Decrees, you are all mixtures of the enthusiasm and nature-savvy-ness of lumberjacks and the skill and battle-ready-ness of ninjas. You associate your Moon’s element, Earth, with hardiness and strength and your biggest rival is Yellow Moon. Black Moon is also the only Moon in recent history to suffer a brief period of no leadership. Kuro’s uncles, Koji and Koichi, had been the previous leaders, but they died childless 11 years ago in battle against White Moon. As Kuro is the son of a mortal and a kami, neither of his parents could take up leadership. After his father, Kouta’s, abandonment of Black Moon, Kuro became leader at age 15, the youngest leader of Black Moon ever. You dare not speak the name of Kouta around him. Kuro’s father is dead to him now. Now, there are no more mortals in Black Moon. All of you are half-mortals who live and die by magic, and the element of Earth is what holds you all together. Faithfulness to your leaders, Kuro and Boulderdash, is as much a key to your survival as possession of Holy Orbs. Kuro Played by Chris Niedt. *Pronounced: KOO-roh *"Black" in Japanese You are the hardy leader of Black Moon. You associate your Moon’s element, Earth, with strength and endurance because you were frequently trained in the mountains. You were taught survival skills by your father Kouta, a mortal, and use of the Earth element by your mother Tsunade the Badger, an Earth kami. Originally, it had been Kouta’s older brothers, your uncles Koji and Koichi, who had been leaders of Black Moon and any children they had were supposed to take over as leader. 11 years ago, when you were only 14, Koji and Koichi died together on the field of battle while facing off with Soichiro, Haku’s father and former leader of White Moon. They were still childless. For a brief period, Black Moon had no leader. Neither of your parents could take over, as the Lunar Decrees stated that a Moon could only be lead by a half-mortal. Unfortunately, Kouta had enjoyed the quiet position of second banana and the proposed idea of him pretending to be a half-mortal while Tsunade secretly performed his magic was too much for him. He left, essentially abandoning you and leaving you with little to no belief in the concept that adults could be strong. For fear of letting you throw away everything your father taught you, Boulderdash approached you and tried to talk sense back into you. A month later, just after your 15th birthday, you finally decided to take the mantle of Black Moon’s leader yourself, with Boulderdash’s assistance, and grow up to become a stronger man than your father, a goal you have maintained to this day. Kouta is dead to you now. Kiiroi, leader of Yellow Moon, is your biggest rival, and if he’s the obnoxious parent who’s always boasting about how great his kids are, then you’re that other parent who’s always trying to outdo them and taking your kids on one hell of a ride in the process. Fortunately, your “kids” are all as sturdy and ready to brave hardships as you are. The members of Black Moon are all mixtures of enthusiasm, nature-savvy-ness, and battle-ready-ness and you’re proud of every single one of them. Boulderdash Played by Bryan Ransil. You are the wise Earth kami partner of Kuro, leader of Black Moon. As the only kami left in the group, you are the only one with power equal to or greater than that of Kuro’s. You have been with Black Moon since its formation 170 years ago and are an advisor and dearly treasured friend to Kuro, knowing what to say in almost any situation. It was through your persuasion that he did not abandon his belief in adult and human strength and decided to take charge of Black Moon. Your philosophy is “what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger” and you try to pass it on to as many as you can. Born 225 years ago from a mudslide with your sister Dochiko, later to become the mother of the Moon Sprites, you are currently the only Moon kami partner to have occurred naturally. You also have no Beast Form as a result of having lived with humans for so long. However, you possess the Blindness ability; a special Earth attack that allows you to generate a small sandstorm around your opponent’s head, making them unable to see. PCs *Kino – Daniel Beaulieu *Kamina – Sam Kalb *Yoko – Chiara Harrison Lambe Kouta :RE sheet. Character did not appear in game. *Pronunciation: “KOH-tah” *Gender: Male *Age: 49 *Relationship: Father of Kuro (Black Moon), mate of Tsunade (rogue kamis) *Abilities: Swords *Important Events: **Born mortal in Black Moon, son of Moon leader (49 years ago) **Became mate of Earth kami Tsunade the Badger (30 years ago) **Fathered Kuro (25 years ago) **Older brothers Koji and Koichi died in battle (11 years ago) **Fled to refugee camps at the thought of pretending to be leader (11 years ago) Timeline *225 years ago **Boulderdash is born from a mudslide. *200 years ago **Tsunade the Badger is born from a mountainside. **Tsunade is discovered by Nozomi and brought to the human settlement. *195 years ago **Goro the Boar and Oni the Ram are born. *185 years ago **Goro and Oni join the Earth Clan. *170 years ago **The Lunar Decrees are written and signed, forming the five Moons. **Boulderdash joins Black Moon. **Goro and Oni leave Black Moon. *50 years ago **Koji and Koichi are born in Black Moon. *49 years ago **Kouta is born in Black Moon. *30 years ago **Tsunade and Kouta become mates. *25 years ago **Kuro is born to Kouta and Tsunade of Black Moon. *11 years ago **Koji and Koichi are killed by Soichiro of White Moon. **Kouta runs away. **Kuro becomes the new leader of Black Moon. *7 years ago **Tsunade leaves Black Moon and becomes a rogue kami.